Dark Waltz
by AesaDahl
Summary: And they danced


Dark Waltz

Lyrics adapted from Dark Waltz sang by Hayley Westenra

She followed him down the dark stairs, the second to last time she would come of her own free will. She feared for his health, that's why she kept coming back. That was what she continued to tell herself. She needed his voice, especially in that dark cavern that he lived in. She refused to believe that she loved him more than a friend, a teacher. That's all he was to her. That's what she told herself.

He led her down, unsure of why she continued to come back. He wanted it to be because she loved him, but something told him that she wouldn't admit to that, even if he used his special power. He knew she needed the power of his voice, that it had become to her what morphine was to him. He wouldn't touch her, until he knew that she would allow it. He led her to the couch, and gestured for her to sit. No words were spoken. He moved to the piano to play, but felt no urge to lay his fingers on the sleek ivory keys.

The cat watched, tensing at the sight of her, already determined to make the intruder leave so she could have the man all to herself. But something was different. The cat looked on as he hesitated to play his beautiful music_._

"Erik? Is something wrong?" the girl asked the masked man.

"I don't want to play this evening," he murmured, his tone almost spoiled, petulant.

"Would you like me to sing?"

"No. I would like you to teach me something." She looked up, startled, and suddenly frightened.

"What is it, Erik?"

"Could you, teach me to dance, Christine?"

_We are the lucky ones_

_We shine like a thousand suns_

_When all of the color runs together_

"Here?" Christine was confused by the almost fearful look in his eyes.

"Yes. It's alright. I understand if you don't." He turned from her, and stroked the stunning Siamese cat laying a top the piano. The cat arched her back, and glanced at Christine, her eyes telling her that, once again, the cat had won. Christine glared at the animal.

"Why wouldn't I?" she said loftily. Erik turned in surprise. "After all, you taught me to sing, why shouldn't I teach you to dance?" 'I won't let that stupid cat win this time,' she thought with contempt. "What style of dance would you like me to teach? I'm not very good, but I know the steps well enough."

_  
I'll keep you company_

_In one glorious harmony_

_Waltzing with destiny forever_

"Any you like," he murmured, shocked that she was willing to grant his request, one that he had made in a single moment, and hadn't been all too serious about. She nodded and walked towards him. She gently took his hand and placed it on her hip. He was limp, almost a marionette in her hands.

She deftly took his other hand. "Hold your arm up, and keep it firm." He complied, their arms at the same level. She placed her other hand on his shoulder, noticing how light his touch on her hip was. "Now just follow my lead. If you can figure it out, you take the lead." He nodded.

_  
Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

_  
_Their steps matched perfectly and Erik caught on quickly and took the lead. Soon they were dancing all over his dark house.

_Time dances whirling past_

_I gaze through the looking glass_

_And feel just beyond my grasp is heaven_

She smiled in absolute euphoria, closing her eyes. He pulled her closer to him, his touch still light, but now gracing the small of her back. She opened her eyes and looked into his. "Erik, are you happy?"

"Happier than I have ever been in my entire life, Christine. Thank you."

"May I... take it off?" They stopped dancing, Erik's hand tightening around her smaller, delicate hand.

"Why would you ask that?"

"I'm not scared of your face, Erik. It is only a face." He stared at her, then slowly removed the mask. Christine did not flinch or recoil in shock. She looked him full in the face.

"Then what are you scared of?"

"When I'm with you, nothing. When I'm alone or with others, you."

"I'm glad you now admit it." He went to step away from her, but she grabbed his hand again. "What is it?"

"Will you dance with me?"

_  
Sacred geometry_

_Where movement is poetry_

_Visions of you and me forever_

He sent her mind spinning, gaining a sort of sexual satisfaction from the dance alone. He felt music and words coming to his mind, perfect pieces for Don Juan Triumphant. He would have to finish that soon, before it totally consumed him, heart, body and soul. But he would not ever play while Christine was in that house. They kept dancing, the only sound to be heard was their breath and the steps of their feet on the cold floor. No music played, but a music from their very souls kept them in absolute harmony.

_  
Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Turning me into the light_

_  
_And they danced, their bodies mingling. Finally, out of sheer exhaustion, they stopped, Christine exhausted, but suddenly very worried about his heart. She led him to the couch, making him sit down.

"Christine, really, my dear, I'm fine."

"I'm sure you thought the same thing the first time it happened." She walked away to make some tea.

"Christine, your tired, exhausted probably, just go get some sleep. I'll be fine, really." He saw her shoulders slump and stood up to catch her fall. "She's exhausted," he murmured, smiling gently. "She should sleep well." He carried her to her bed and laid her down, covering so she wouldn't catch a cold. "Sleep well." A smile still graced her face as he lightly traced her jawline with his finger. "Sleep well, my Angel of Music. Only you can make my song take flight."

_  
Dance me into the night_

_Underneath the moon shining so bright_

_Let the dark waltz begin_

_Oh let me wheel – let me spin_

_Let it take me again_

_Turning me into the light_


End file.
